


Don't Say It

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Romance, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: Just one of many days during the war. Citrus warning. PWOP. Dramione.





	Don't Say It

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted to my FF account.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

Hermione tensed as Draco's arms wrapped around her waist as she stood at the counter making herself a cup of tea.

"Telling you good morning." he murmured, his lips lightly brushing the side of her neck.

She sighed, attempting not to relax back into his inviting frame. They really shouldn't be doing this. Certainly not _here._

"Please don't." she said softly, attempting to slide away from him, but he wasn't about to let her go that easily. He simply tightened his hold around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck and placing a few soft kisses there.

"Malfoy..."

"Hm?"

She sighed again, placing her hands over his on her stomach as she said, "We shouldn't be doing this. The others will be back soon."

He groaned, face still firmly pressed against her neck as he mumbled, "Then come to my room."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She and Malfoy had been doing this weird dance for the past five months that they'd stayed at the safe house in the Scottish countryside with Luna, Neville, and Ginny. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for the blonde wizard, but she had no idea how he felt about her - or how her friends would feel about _them_.

It was war, and here she was indulging - and in him no less.

She shouldn't have been concerned though, at least not in regard to his feelings. He was sure he wouldn't ever admit it to her, but he'd grown to care for the brunette quite a bit more than he'd ever expected. He knew without a doubt he would do anything in his power to make sure she made it out of this war alive, regardless of if his fate was doomed. There was no assurance that the Order would pardon his allegiance with Him, even if he was now helping them.

"This still isn't a good idea."

He simply hummed, continuing his ministrations to her neck, pressing a few stray kisses to her exposed shoulder. He didn't want to argue with her - Merlin knew if they spoke long enough they would. Somehow every conversation ended in a screaming match, but that seemed to be the way they communicated best. Their arguments never lasted too terribly long anyway.

"Are you paying attention?" she asked, tapping his hands.

"I think you're the one not paying attention." he said, spinning her so she was facing him.

"You can't just decide when you want to -"

"When I want to _what_ , Granger?" he challenged, an inviting smirk on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The motion only served to draw his attention to her cleavage, and he didn't hesitate in placing a few light kisses to the soft skin there.

Her breath caught in her throat, her hand instinctively going to his hair, gently running her fingers through the soft white-blonde strands as he captured her lips in a kiss.

"Join me." he murmured, his thumb lightly tracing her cheek.

He knew the exact moment he'd won her over. Her shoulders relaxed and she leaned further into him.

"Okay."

When they'd made it to his room he waisted no time locking the door and placing a silencing charm on the room. He knew well enough by now that Hermione had a hard time keeping quiet.

"I'm glad you didn't have to go today." murmured Draco, pulling her into his arms.

Her eyes were slightly wider at his admission, but she couldn't help the warm feeling that burst through her chest.

"Are you worried about me, Malfoy?" she asked, a small smile on her face as she brought her hand up to his cheek.

He made a light dissatisfied noise in the back of his throat before lacing his hand into her curls and yanking her forward into a harsh kiss.

"Of course I worry about you, you stupid bint." he growled, both of his hands going to her arse as his lips found her neck.

Her breath hitched, both at his comment and his firm grasp on her. She slid her arms around his shoulders, one hand tangling into the hair at the nape of his neck and tugging - she knew he loved that.

"I worry about -"

"Don't." he groaned, pressing his lips against hers again while he walked them back to his bed.

When her knees hit the edge of the bed she fell back with a soft _oof,_ a smile on her face as she watched him begin to strip. She made no move to take off her own clothes, instead choosing to watch him, unabashed in her staring.

His silver eyes were blazing as he looked at her, his shirt and belt hitting the floor before he moved over to her, quickly covering her body with his. He supported his weight on his forearms, his hands tangling into her hair as he kissed her. He was demanding, his hands in her hair tightening when she tried to grind her core against his jean-clad erection.

He never hesitated to show her just who was in charge.

She groaned, her nails digging into his back as she fought back the urge to just flip their positions.

"Patience, Granger." he whispered, his lips pressing openmouthed kisses down her throat.

"Not my forte."

"Would you rather I tie you down again?" he growled, biting her shoulder.

Her breath caught at the slight sting, and she slid her hands to his arse, yanking him forward against her heated core.

He grunted, capturing her lips in another rough kiss, grinding his length against her one more time before stepping back again. He kicked off his pants, and this time Hermione moved as well, ridding herself of her shirt and pants before Draco was pulling her to the edge of the bed by her thighs. He knelt in front of her, pushing her legs apart before attacking her pussy through the thin material of her underwear.

" _Malfoy_ ," she moaned, one of her hands immediately finding his hair. After teasing her for a moment longer he pulled her underwear from her toned legs, tossing them behind him. Ignoring her slightly displeased sound at the treatment of her panties, he returned to her clit, flicking his tongue over the small pearl.

He loved hearing her breathless moans for him. No other woman had ever managed to elicit the _burning_ feeling he felt when she fell apart beneath him - in _any_ way.

Her legs began to shake, attempting to close, but he simply dugs his nails into her thighs, shoving back down to the bed and attacking her clit with more fervor, pushing her over the edge immediately.

" _Fuck,_ Malfoy!" she squealed, her eyes pinched shut as he continued licking her through her orgasm.

Just as she began coming down, he slid to skilled fingers into her still lightly spasming pussy.

"Oh gods," she gasped, her back arching from the bed as he managed to stroke her g-spot repeatedly. "Fucking hell, Draco I'm going to come again."

He smirked against her wet folds, well aware that when she began calling him Draco she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Do it." he encouraged, his tongue resuming its work on her clit. He sped up his fingers, hitting her g-spot roughly as he nipped her clit, urging her to fall over the edge - and of course she did.

Hermione's back arched from the bed beautifully, her wild mane of curls spread across the silk pillow beneath her head. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were pouty and kiss-swollen, and _fuck everything if he didn't just want to fuck her right now_.

Why wasn't he?

He pushed his boxers down, hooking both of her legs over his arms before entering her in one swift thrust.

The unexpected action had her teetering on the edge of another orgasm, and as he began roughly fucking her against the mattress she exploded around him.

"Fuck, Hermione, your cunt feels amazing." he grunted, leaning forward to tease her breasts with his mouth.

"You feel so good." she whispered, her hands above her head gripping the sheets.

"Be as loud as you want, Granger." he murmured, leaning back up so he could stroke her clit while fucking her, "I cast a silencing charm. I'm the only lucky bastard who gets to hear you moaning."

A particularly loud moan fell from her lips at his words, one of her hands going to play with her breasts, the other grabbing his wrist - the one currently driving her crazy on her clit.

"Please, please, please." she begged, her hips rising to meet his thrusts, "Please make me come."

"All you had to do was ask, love." he murmured with a smirk, angling his hips a bit so he could slide even deeper into her dripping pussy.

The new angle allowed him to hit her g-spot with every stroke, and soon enough she was clenching around his cock. It didn't take long for him to follow her over the edge as well.

He dropped her legs, dropping down to capture her lips , his still slightly hard cock rocking within her.

"Draco," she moaned softly, her lips brushing against his, "I _can't_."

He nuzzled his face into her neck, moving so that he ground against her clit with every shallow thrust.

"You know how I feel about that word." he panted, her tight cunt clinging to his cock.

Draco slid one hand between them to rub her clit, enjoying her labored breathing and hushed curses. As he felt her begin to flutter around him again he recaptured her lips, smothering her moans as she shattered again.

He rested his head against her breasts, a small smile sliding onto his face as he heard the thundering beat of her heart. Hermione's hands lightly combed through his hair, her nails lightly grazing his scalp - yet another thing she learned he loved.

After a few moments he rolled off her, both trying to slow their breathing.

"I worry about you too." she said, her eyes focused on the ceiling even though Draco was looking at her. "I know you don't want to hear it, because it complicates what we're doing, but it's the truth. You told me, so I'm telling you. I worry about you. Every. Fucking. Day."

His chest tightened at her admission, even though her eyes were _still_ focused on the ceiling.

"Hermione," he said, his tone pulling her attention to him.

Instead of saying anything, though, he simply leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss. He hoped that he could _show_ her how he felt. Neither one of them could voice the words, but it was finally obvious enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you haven't heard, I'm writing a book! It's an erotic fiction novel and you can find it here (just remove the spaces): www . inkitt stories / erotica/ 282621
> 
> It would mean the world to me if you'd check it out!


End file.
